The Entyre Soviet Coalition
Details Abbreviation: ESC Power: Transcendent Wealth: Immeasurable Home sectors:: Colonial timeline: Galene Expansion timeline: Andris Home base:: Colonial timeline: The "Единство миров" Expansion timeline: Magnus-X "Красная буря" Personality: Aggressive/Honourable The story of the ESC is a long one- consisting of centuries of past influences, people, and governments. In the final account, the ESC represents one thing- a better universe through the unification of all under a fair and powerful government. In the year 2220, seven years before the demise of the Sol system via the triggering of a premature supernova, the government of Russia had been working on a project regarding sustainable space travel. This project, named Elysia, wound up being the centerfold of the ESC operations. In the year 2225, almost five years before the arrival of the TEF, the ESC fleet, consisting of three sleeper vessels, and a heavy escort of Raptor-class fighters, found the wormhole to the Gatopea system. Knowing that such a position was both a risk and an opportunity, one sleeper and several fighters remained. This sleeper would later be refitted, and known as the Gatopea Trade Station. Venturing further into these new territories, sleepers were also left in the systems that would later be known as Beta Pindola, and Galene. By the year 2228, the ESC fleet was reduced to only a dozen fighters. These remnants took refuge in the dust clouds of a system they thought nobody would ever venture to. This system, which they named Solace, became their base, and using the guise of the Fortuna Rebels to keep an eye on the development on the galaxy, the ESC waited. After 11 years, in the year 2236, they had seen enough- the universe was war-torn and greedy, everyone fighting only for their own gain. Quickly pulling their assets together, the ESC soon had a navy - one dwarfing those of the military factions, even combined. They offered a choice- cease all hostilities to each other, or be eliminated. Several of the factions, namely Black Sail, TEF, and the Bandits accepted this. It was not long until Lambda and Al-Ghat attempted a joint operation, refusing to set aside their greed. In the year 2238, both factions were wiped from the map, save a few dozen Lambda survivors, smart enough to flee. With Beta Pindola now desolate, save a few mining stations, merchants flocked there, seeking an opportunity to grow. With Beta Pindola becoming a free trade hub, and Galene becoming the new home of the ESC, all seemed fine. Even today, with Beta Pindola becoming cut off from the old colonies, an ESC fleet patrols, keeping the peace and ensuring prosperity for all. Upon the discovery of the new systems by the remnants of the Lambda Corporation, the ESC sent one of its new top of the line carriers to the sector Andris, where it sits cloaked, unseen by any. While Lambda grows, the ESC watches, putting down pirate uprisings and ensuring no single faction grows too powerful. Category:Player Factions